Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!
is an official transformation phrase used in [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over! is used by Minotori Ema, Aoba Sapphie and Amashiro Kiyomi to transform into Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Color Communes. Pretty Cure and Mascots Cure Cyan — Green Cure Azure — Blue Cure Whitney — White List of Sequences Cure Cyan — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 05 Cure Azure — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 06 Cure Whitney — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 07 Cure Cyan&Cure Azure&Cure Whitney — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 08 Sequences Emerald to Cure Cyan First Emerald activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a green light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a white wind, which some green leaves. She forms her hands to fists and summons a large storm that makes the light disappear, unveiling her dress and her arm protectors. Then, Cyan moves her legs like she was kicking a ball and her boots appear. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. She lands on a green ground, summoning a strong wind and introduces herself with “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan!”. Sapphire to Cure Azure First Sapphire activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a deep blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a large, blue wave. She opens her eyes and leads the water to her body, which swallows her before exploding into many bubbles. Then, her arm protectors and dress is unveiled. A slightly bigger bubble lands on her chest and turns into the blue jewel. Azure then puts her feet in two bigger bubbles, which start freezing and unveil her boots. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her best. Finally, Cure Azure sends the wave away and introduces herself with “Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure!”. Diamond to Cure Whitney First Diamond activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a sky blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by white sparkles. Then, she stretches her arms above her head and the white light disappears, unveiling her dress. As she put her arms down again, her bracelets are unveiled. She opens her eyes and spins around one time, where her boots appear. As the sparkles passed her, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. Finally, Cure Whitney pocks the remaining sparkle, which bursts into five smaller sparkles, and introduces herself with “Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney!”. Speech Japanese '''All:' プリキュアマジカルペイントオーバー！ Cure Cyan: 咲くよ、自然のそよ風！キュアシアン！ Cure Azure: 荒れる、タレントの激波！キュアアズール！ Cure Whitney: 知性のうまい色彩！キュアホイットニー！ Romanization All: Purikyua Majikaru Peinto Ōbā! Cure Cyan: Saku yo, shizen no soyokaze! Kyua Shian! Cure Azure: Areru, tarento no geki-ha! Kyua Azūru! Cure Whitney: Chisei no umai shikisai! Kyua Hoittonī! Translation All: Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over! Cure Cyan: Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan! Cure Azure: Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure! Cure Whitney: Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney! Gallery Emerald to Cure Cyan Cyan s1.png|Cure Cyan posing Cyan_Alice.png|Cure Cyan posing as Alice Cyan s3.png|Cure Cyan (season 3 and 4) Sapphire to Cure Azure Azure s1.png|Cure Azure posing Azure_Kaguyahime.png|Cure Azure posing as Kaguya-hime Azure s3.png|Cure Azure (season 3 and 4) Diamond to Cure Whitney GAoS - Millennia Pose Season 1.png|Cure Whintey posing GAoS - Millennia Cinderella Mode.png|Cure Whitney posing as Cinderella GAoS - Millennia Pose Season 3.png|Cure Whitney (season 3 and 4) Group Midtransforming.png|Before doing group pose PreCure_Three Pose_2.png|Cure Cyan, Azure and Whitney together Category:Archive: Pretty Cure